


Oh, Mr. Believer

by Amandarinh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a oneshot ErenxLevi inspired by the song Oh, Mrs. Believer by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Mr. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listen to the song you totally should.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYo80Ei8MFA
> 
> This is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction so please be kind.  
> Also my auto-correct has been stupid so if it says way instead of was and vise-versa please excuse it.

Eren fresh off the plan from Germany walked through the door to the cozy two bedroom apartment he shares with Levi. The older man did not hear the younger enter. Levi sat on his bed with his door wide open, still shaking from an anxiety attack he had only a couple hours prior. Eren walked past the room and saw the man shaking, deciding not to approach him, Eren tipped toe back to the door and exited the house not making a sound. He reentered making sure to be loud enough for Levi to realize that someone else is home and give him time to compose himself.

“Hey, Levi.” Eren greeted with a smile as the stoic face popped out from Levi’s bedroom.

“Welcome back, Brat. Stop being so noisy.” Levi continued after glancing at the clock on the wall and seeing it was eleven thirty at night. “There is some left over dinner on the stove. Clean up after yourself I’m going to bed now.” 

 

Eren works as a photographer for a travel magazine and Levi is a journalist for the local newspaper. They share a two bedroom apartment because of Eren’s constant traveling, it seems unnecessary for his own home; so he settled on finding a roommate, which is how they met. Three years ago an ad was put into the paper advertising for a roommate by Hanji, a friend of Levi’s. When Eren answered the ad, Levi was ready to turn him down but instead got captivated by those beautiful ocean eyes. They soon became close friends.

Levi never really got along with other people or enjoyed the company of other with the exception of his friends Erwin and Hanji. Although whether he enjoys time with Hanji or just tolerates them is arguable. However, after Eren he found himself wanting to take part in conversations. For the first time he truly misses someone when they aren’t around. So the tradition of going to Rose Cafe started from Levi reading a cute love story online. 

“I love you” Eren uncharacteristically nervous quietly whispered. Because of the ear muffs keeping Levi’s ears warm, Eren was unheard. They catered to Levi’s fear of feeling for Eren, as he continued to stare ahead watching the snowfall as they made their way to the coffee shop they usually visit to talk every time Eren returns. Eren let out a smile sigh when he realized his confession was not audible enough for Levi to hear with those blasted things on.

The warm air from Rose Cafe was relief from the freezing December air. The scent of over a dozen different types of coffees and teas. The pair walked up to the counter Eren ordered a hot chocolate and Levi got some weird exotic sounding tea. They set down their cups before peeling off their coats and hanging them on the back of the chairs and sat at the same table that is always taken except on the days after Eren returns, Levi believes this has to do with his sister, Isabel. Technically Isabel is his friend however they are siblings in each other's eyes, family doesn’t end in blood. She always knew when to shoo the other customers away from their table because Levi wouldn’t stop raving on about how Eren is coming home days before. 

Eren carried on talking about his work and his trip with excitement a fiery passion in his eyes that captured Levi’s complete attention. Then Eren started talking about this nice guy that he met in Germany and how much he helped him out. The longer Eren talked about this new friend of his more jealousy bubbled up inside Levi’s stomach and his small smile, that no one but Eren and Isabel would ever call it a smile, faltered.

“If you like this guy so much why don’t you go live with him!” Levi finally snapped before stomping out of the shop without his coat. Confused and hurt tears threaten to spill out of the turquoise lake that are Eren’s eyes as everyone in the cafe stare in bewilderment. Before he could even process what would cause Levi to lose his usual demeanor Eren was out the door following Levi also without a coat. He chased after Levi through the park repeatedly calling out his name.

Eren finally caught up to him as Levi way crossing the small bridge that shadowed a small river. Eren grabbed his arm and spun him around ready to yell at him because of the scene that he made, but the sight stopped him in his steps. Levi angrily wiped away tears with the the sleeve of his black sweater covering his hand. Eren couldn’t stop himself from finding it adorable. The second thought Eren had upon seeing Levi cry was ‘Fuck, Shit No. What did I do?’ Levi way definitely not one to show emotion. So to see him standing in front of Eren with tears streaming down his face was a once in a lifetime thing.

“Levi?” Eren spoke softly as if he way approaching an injured animal.

“No,” Levi’s voice cut through the air. “Get the fuck away from me.” He wrenched his arm away from Eren.

“Levi.” Eren spoke again strongly. “Let’s go grab our things and go home. We need to talk.”

Levi once again could not turn down that same look of determination that were in the boy’s eyes when they first met. He silently followed Eren watching as the snow melted just before it landed on him. They both shivered viciously while calmly entering Rose Cafe and bundling up before grabbing their cups and leaving.

Once they were home the facade melted away along with the snow caked to their clothes.

“What the heck was that?” Eren asked after pulling off his shoes and sitting on the couch.

“Nothing.” Levi grumbled

“That wasn’t nothing. Don’t lie to me,” Eren gasped desperately before adding “I thought we were close enough for none of that bullshit.”

Levi just silently stared at Eren from his seat in the recliner across the room from him with that emotionless mask on.

“Why did you freak out when I talked about Reiner?” Levi just turned his eyes away from Eren. “ I was so excited to come back here and tell you all about Germany the place where both my parents were raised.” Eren’s voice broke and Levi’s eyes started to deceive him by letting Eren view the emotional storm going through his head. He knew how hard it way for Eren to talk about his parents since they died about a year and a half ago. Every memory of Eren’s shaking body curled up in his room in the dark flashed around Levi.   
“I’m sorry.” Levi apologized catching Eren of guard yet again that night since Levi very rarely showed remorse. “I over reacted about your friend.”

“They wanted me to work on Christmas." Eren said watching Levi's face fall even more. "I told them they would have to find someone else to go to Rio." He grinned as Levi's face lifted into a small smile before they picked up normal conversation again.

"I have something for you.” Eren whispered barely audible after talking about Berin. Eren slowly walked to his room and rummage through his drawers to pull out the tiny box. He rushed back to Levi with anxiety surging through him. He gently handed the black box with a green ribbon wrapped around it to the shorter man before sitting in front of him on the floor like a toddler ready for story time.

Levi opened the box to see a tiny silver key connected to a silver necklace chain. He down to Eren to see him holding up his own necklace, a tiny heart with a piece cut out that fit his key perfectly it said ‘only the key holder can unlock my heart’.

“Levi, I love you.” Eren admitted with a giant smile. Tears of happiness welled up in those steely eyes that now held a spring warmness instead of a cruel winter. 

“I love you too.” Levi pulled Eren into a sweet kiss filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I truly hoped you enjoy it. I would love to hear what you thought about it. Thank you.


End file.
